


Look What The Cat Dragged In

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Quick short Ichabbie fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: Ichabod's return comes back hoping that he and the leftetant can mend their relationship, but instead is met with sexual frustration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep i love a sexually frustrated Ichabod, and Abbie punishing him. These are just short little fics, and i don't how many i'm going to do. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy this first one. Comments are always welcome.

After a long flight back from Scotland, Ichabod Crane was happy to be back on American soil once again. Well at least somewhat happy. Truth is, he was a little nervous in wondering how well he would be received. A shot of whiskey would be good right about now. Anything to soothe the nerves. _Time to face the music Ichabod,_  he muttered to himself, pulling out his phone to call an Uber.  It would take at least half an hour to get to the archives. He then contemplated on whether or not to call the leftenant, but instead decided against it, thinking she would most likely hang up anyways.

The car had soon arrived to take him. _Oh_ how he had wished for the ride to be much longer,as is finally pulled up to the front of the building. Thankfully he only had one bag with him, as he stepped out of the vehicle, and onto the pavement. Immediately being hit with the smell of patchouli as he made his way up the walkway. He waltzed in expecting to find Abbie, but instead, it was her sister, _rifling through a box_. Obviously she must've heard him come in, because she stopped whatever she was doing, and looked up, The smile that she had appeared quickly disappeared as she approached him.

 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

 

"Hello Ms. Jenny. "It's nice to see you."

 

"I'd say welcome back, but, it's been what? Almost a year?" 

 

"Nine months."

 

Her eyes narrowed. _Whatever_. "That's a long time to be gone. _No phone call_. _No text_.

 

"I agree on all counts, he replied, nervously looking around. Your sister?"

 

"Not here."

 

"Oh."

 

"She's at home."

 

"At this time of day? he asked. This was unlike her. Is she not feeling well. Did something happen?"

 

"No. Just a new career."

 

"She's no longer a lieutenant?"

 

"Nope. Try FBI."

 

"You mean.

 

"Yep, she pretty much got tired of waiting around for you, and decided to go for her dream. She is now, Agent Mills. But, i'll let her fill you in on _all_ the details.

 

"Right then, nodding his head, but still felt himself unwilling to move.

 

"Look you're gonna have face her at some point, but before you go.. (digging around in her pockets). Your'e gonna need these, handing him some keys. With a perplexed look, he took them, his eyes searching hers for answers.

 

-"New career. New Digs. "Anyways i gotta get back, but it was good to see you."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Did She Just...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crane shows up at the house unannounced. And what happens leaves him stunned.

He should have called first. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't be feeling so tired, so frustrated. So unbelievably aroused, and all of it having to do with a gun-toting bronze beauty by the name of, Grace Abigail Mills. She was the direct source of his sleep deprivation. 

 

Grace Abigail Mills, who proudly and, purposely stood before him dripping wet and, _naked,_  Did she not care that he was standing there, as she walked right past him without so much of a care in the world.

 

What devilry is this he thought, turning around just in time to see her perfectly plump ass disappear behind the doorway.

* * *

 

 

The house was silent that night. Abbie had yet to come out of her room to direct him as to where he should sleep, and so he found himself on the sofa. He wouldn't bother pestering her, the sofa was comfortable enough but, not enough to offer him a proper night's rest. His mind was constantly flooded with images of his partner, in the buff. The hours seemed to drag on and still, no sleep. Morning finally came, and off he went.

 

His day had started with reorganizing the shelves.

 

"Good morning, Crane."

 

"Oh!" Good morning Ms. Jenny. "How are you?"

 

"I'm good, but can't say the same for you. " So, what happened last night?" Did my sister kick your ass?"

 

"No, quite the opposite in fact. Your sister decided to find a more _suitable_ form of punishment.

 

"Oh yeah?" Like what"?"

 

"Your beautiful and, very stubborn sister, bared herself to me yesterday."

 

"Hold on, my sister, as in, Abbie Mills?"

 

"Yes! he replied as he began shoving books onto the shelf. "I suppose you find this all rather amusing?"

 

 "Yes. And then suddenly the doors opened, and m walked Joe and her sister. _Oh, this day just got interesting._

 

 

 

 


	3. She Did What?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jenny and Joe go on a coffee run. The two witnesses have a blow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

"So, Third tribulation, says Jenny looking between her sister and her partner. Any news on the latest big bad to hit Sleepy Hollow?'

"Nope. I got nothing, says Abbie seeming disinterested.

"What about you Crane "Anything on that tablet you brought back?"

"Just that it's Sumerian. I have yet though, to crack the code on what it all means, but I was hoping, that _perhaps_ your sister could be of some assistance.

"I'm sitting right here thank you. And _she,_ would appreciate it, if you didn't talk about her,as if she weren't here."

Joe, who immediately picked up on Abbie's tone, looked over to Jenny for answers. "What the hell is going on, he mouthed.

"You know i could sure use another cup of coffee right now. "Joe? motioning for him to meet her outside "Anybody else want anything?"

"Perhaps some Earl Grey if you don't mind, says Crane. Thank you."

"Nothing for me, Abbie replied, barely looking up from her phone.

"Alright then, well, we'll be back in about an hour, she says grabbing her keys, and heading for the door. Once outside, she began filling Joe in on all the details.

"So you're saying?"

"Yep! In the flesh. Ichy's little wet dream came true. "Well, _sort of._

"You know, says Joe, if this were anybody else, i'd probably give em a hi-five. But since Abbie's kinda like a sister to me, it'd be kinda weird. _Poor guy_ , he's been pining for her ever since _I_ met him.

"Wait you knew?"

"Oh hell yeah. That night i got into a bar fight at Mabies,and Abbie had to step in, he called me a hooligan or whatever, and then gave me this territorial look.

 _Noooo_. _Not Ichy,_ says Jenny smirking. He would _never_ do such a thing. But it's Crane. And Crane throws shade at every man within a few feet of Abbie. Trust me, there's a list:

 _Luke, Andy,_  my ex, _Nick Hawley,_ the list goes on. And don't _even_ get me started on that so-called marriage between he and Katrina.

"So, should we go back in, you know, to make sure Abbie hasn't killed him yet?"

"No, we gotta get coffee remember?"

_"Right._

The two finally returned, with coffee, tea, and a bag of freshly fried doughnut holes. "You ready for this, unlocking the doors to get out. 

\-- _"There's no reason for you to take that tone leftenant, Crane's voice bellowing out of the windows of the archives._

"Oh, He  _never_ should have said that, says Jenny.

_Excuse me, but i'll take whatever tone, i damn well please. Anyways, you're the one who showed up unannounced. Remember?_

_Your sister, is the one who gave me the keys. If it weren't for her, you probably never would have answered the door. Judging by your attitude, I'd say, I'm right. That being said, I do regret,having walked in on you._

_Ever heard of calling first. Oh wait, that would actually require picking up your phone._  Abbie and Crane were so deep into it, that they had hardly even taken notice of the fact that Joe and Jenny were standing right there.

_Oh, I am so so sorry that you're delicate British sensibilities couldn't handle seeing a woman naked!_

  _For your information, I can handle it just fine, thank you. I've seen my fair share of the female form in my day, It's just that in your case, i didn't expect you to be so audacious in flaunting your female wares._

 _Of course not! Those honors would go to your little groupie, Betsy Ross!,_ she says _,_ grabbing her coat to leave.

 _Damn._  That was a good one, says Jenny.

 _Leftenant,_   _We are not finished, You know, as well as I, that i have not had a proper night's rest , since my return home._

_Well, the room isn't finished.So you might as well make yourself comfortable on the sofa."_

Lefte--"

"I gotta take this, turning to answer her phone.

  _What's up Sophie? What? Why is he even discussing any of this with you. **Put him on the phone."**_

 _Yeah, I told you that someone from my past is back in town. You don't need to know all of the details we;re no longer together._ _Danny, Danny,_ _let's try and keep this professional alright. I'm  hanging up. (click)_

 _Now_ , she says, turning her attention back to her partner. _You were saying?'_

  _Are we ever going to discuss the issues pertaining to our somewhat fractured relationship._

_We will at some point, but it sure as hell won't be today,I have more important things to do right now."_

  _And what pray tell could be more important than mending our friendship, he asked, as his eyes burned through hers, while awaiting her answer._

_Fine, he replied after realizing she was having none of his interrogation.  If not today. When?_

_When I'm good and ready._

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 


	4. Songs For A Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witnesses seem to be on the mend. And a new unlikely foe does the unthinkable according to ichabod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for your comments and kudos! Enjoy

It was mid-November when he thought she had walked to her death, carrying with her the Carnelian stone that had brought so much turmoil and grief in the disappearance of her sister, thanks to the Hidden One and Pandora.

_It would be several weeks before he would find her alive and well and in another realm. He truly wanted to express to her how he truly felt but was finding it difficult, due to the present company, of both her sister and, Joe. But that wasn't the only thing bothering him, his partner had been sending him mixed signals, and her baring herself to him didn't help matters much._

_Abbie Mills, completely naked and dripping wet. Was there no end to his suffering? He was, however, grateful for the new wardrobe, which had provided thankfully, some relief and, for the most part, it was conservative, therefore he wouldn't have to suffer in having to see her day after day in such fitted attire. Something that had taken some getting used to in the past, but in truth he never really did. He recalled a conversation in which his former best friend, taunted him about this very topic._

_My, To be Ichabod Crane in this time. Must be hard knowing that the woman you stole from me so long ago, no longer shares the same affections you have for her. I believe that would be Karma wouldn't you say, dear old friend? And now this other woman you fancy, Grace Abigail Mills. Is completely out of your reach. Tell me. How does it feel?_

The words had cut through him like a knife. Irritated, and now restless with thought, he looked for a distraction. A book would be nice, but instead, he settled on the radio of all things.

_**-"I like big butts and I cannot lie. you other brothers can't deny. when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist, and a round thing in your face. You get sprung..**._

_Good lord._ As the song came blaring through the speakers. I have heard many songs in my time celebrating the female form but this. This is completely obscene. _Vulgarity._  

" _ **And that was Sir Mix-a-Lot.  With Baby Got Back. And you're listening to 109.9, the station bringing you your old school favorites. Come along and shake what ya mama gave ya, as we bring you hit after hit of booty shaking songs of the '90s. So if you have any song requests. Hit us up at 1-888-521-1099. We wanna hear from you.**_

"There seems to be a ubiquitous amount of songs abo-" 

His words were cut short when a familiar voice came over the airwaves.

"Yeah, I'd like to request a song. 

_**"Okay what's your name and where are you calling from. "This is Daniel Reynolds, calling from Sleepy Hollow.** _

_**"And what song would you like to hear?"** _

"Jeans By Ginuwine. "And uh, can I give a shout out." 

  
"Sure.

"Yeah,! this song goes out to the finest, sexiest woman to ever wear a pair of Jeans."

Ichabod immediately sat up in his seat, turning up the volume  "Is he referring to...

-"Abbie Mills. "Love you girl.' 

"Smug, arrogant, he muttered, clenching his fists. It was then that he looked up to see the leftenant coming out of the house. "That's not her usual uniform." Instead of slacks and a blazer. It was tight jeans, white v-neck and a new black leather jacket that tapered at the waist, showing off her figure. "Oh! great perfect timing." His arousal was immediate, as he watched her every step. Her hips swaying seductively. 

"Morning leftenant, turning down the music. as she got in.

"Crane. Greeting him with a smile. Dang, what's with the face.

"Tis nothing."

"Crane."

 _Fine._ It seems your former ex thought it necessary to request a song in honor of your,  _Double jug!_

 _"_ Really?she said with a teasing grin. "Well then, let's have a listen.

**_Looking good plenty tight._ **

**_Tell me is there any more room for me in those jeans._ **

**_Really thick like I like it_ **

**_Tell me Is there really any more room for me. In those jeans._ **

**_Looking tasty, Really scrumptious._ **

Abbie looked over at her partner who was clearly uncomfortable with the song. 

"So, I take it you have a problem with the song? Or, the person with whom requested it?"

"I never said..," his words failing him as he looked at her. Is there a reason as to why there are so many songs regarding a lady's...

" _Ass. Booty. Badonka-Donk, Junk In The Trunk._

 _"_ Junk in the...looking at her in disbelief. "I take it you find this amusing."

"Yes, I do actually, smiling mischievously.

"And you don't mind ..," he replied clearing his throat.  A song describing your ample female wares?"

"Nope!

"Tell me then leftenant, a mischievous grin, donning his face.

 "What's that?" Abbie asked

"Is there any room for me in your jeans Ms. Mills?" 

" Well, I don't know Captain. "Judging by the looks of things, I'm not sure you'll fit."

"Oh! leftenant, There are many, many ways to remedy that situation."

 

 

 

 

 


	5. A Consummated Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all knew the witnesses couldn't resist each other for long. It's Ichabbie after all. Daniel makes a brief appearance, and i'm sure you know exactly what the response will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm struggling as to whether or not to do one more chapter, but for now i'll end it here. For now. Lol. I also had to change the tags a bit. Thank you to all who've read and given kudos. Alas i give you chapter 5. Enjoy.

"Oh! Oh god! Abbie felt as if she was being tortured and pleasured at the same time as Crane sucked the soft brown flesh of her inner thighs. She tried to scramble away but it was no use.

"Hold still Ms. Mills, grinning wickedly as his long fingers plunged into her wetness, pumping in and out of her slowly as he continued his ministrations, the sound of her moans hardening his cock. "Mmm, he rumbled before coming back up and claiming her mouth.

They had already made love twice that morning after he finally admitted that the stenciling of his face atop her cappuccino was indeed an act of foreplay.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to finally admit it and take the plunge. Abbie teasing him afterwards.

"And plunge I did. I had never felt such pleasure. What you have between your delectable thighs is a gift meant only for me. "I wouldn't _dream_ of eating anything else.

She looked over at him.

"You expect me to believe that? You wouldn't want _anything_ else? Not _even_ the Meyer lemon and bourbon doughnut i surprised you with earlier today.

"Not even close, he replied, holding up a finger in protest. "Though both are sweet and delicious, yours holds a most delectable creamy center. _"THE BREAKFAST OF CHAMPIONS!_   He shouted.

 Shhh, Crane! Hitting him in the face with a pillow. "The neighbors can  probably hear you."

"I don't care. Let them hear."

"I am warning you. 

 _Warning me_. And just what exactly proceeds this warning? This, as began trailing his fingers downwards again his fingers  before Abbie stopped him. 

"Nope we're not doing this again. " _We_ have to be at the archives in an hour. "Or did you forget, giving him a pointed look.So _I_ am going to hit the shower, and I advise you do the same. "And don't give me that look."

"Miss Mills, his piercing blue eyes softening as he looked at her innocently. "Don't you think it would go much faster if you and I perhaps... showered together. It would save on water of course, he added quickly.

"Yeah, yeah not happening."As she stood up,wrapped the sheet around her, and headed for the bathroom. You had better be showered and dressed by the time I get out. "Crane?

"Going!" Exiting the room quickly.

 

* * *

Later On...

Jenny, Sophie, Pandora and Joe were already there when they arrived. Jenny of course was the first to notice the difference between the two as they walked in. They were also holding hands. _Well, well_ look what the cat dragged in.

"Somehow that statement seems familiar, says Crane. 

"Uh huh, looking between the two of them. "So what exactly was the holdup? 

"Let's just say..., looking down at his partner, now lover. "Unfinished business."He replied with a boyish grin.

"Congratulations, says Joe marching over and slapping him on the shoulder. "It's about damn time!" 

"I second that, says Sophie. Thank god because there will be no more dra..."

"Alright y'all ready to do this? They all looked up to see Agent Reynolds standing in the doorway.

"What the hell is he doing here, Jenny asked.Turning to Sophie. "Did you invite him?"

  _Hell no!_ "Obviously he invited himself." Jenny's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. Sophie had further explained that Daniel had a run-in with Crane and Abbie while on a case, and just so happened witnessed a supernatural event.

"Afterwards he kinda put two and two together and realized that I knew more than what I was letting on. "But there's something else I need to tell you later, she whispered. It involves him and another agent.

"What?

"I can't tell you all the details. But let's just say they have been spying on your sister and Crane."

"What!" Okay now I'm pissed. "I knew there was something shady about that motherfucker!

-"Who are you, and why are you here? Pandora asked looking the man up and down with disdain.

"I'm here to help Daniel replied walking over to Abbie who was clearly bothered by his presence. 

"You can't be here."

"Why not? "Abbs I told you that no matter what I'd be here for you one hundred percent, reaching up to caress her face. "I also  told you that when this was all over, you and I were going to take that trip we promised.

"Danny. Backing away from him. "You know I can't do that."

"What do you mean can't! The tone of his voice tinged with anger as he looked at Ichabod. "It's him isn't it!" Ichabod moved to stand in front of Abbie, Protecting her.

"I suggest you watch your tone Mr. Reynolds. "This is not the time nor the place for your bruised ego." Too much is at stake!"

" Now that the witnesses have consummated their bond," says Pandora interrupting the conversation. 'They must travel back to the catacombs." 

"What the hell does that mean, inquired Daniel. "And why only the two of them?

"Because you're not a witness asshole, says Jenny coming over to confront him.  "You need to leave!

"You heard what she said, says Joe. "You don't belong here.

"So why does she get to stay, Daniel asked, regarding Agent foster's newly found closeness with the team.

"Because they are my friends Sophie replied. "And we have a lot more in common than you think. 

"Okay as he began making his away towards the exit. "I see how it is, but not before taking another look between the two agents. "I'll see you two back at work.

Finally, says Ichabod/. I thought he'd never leave. "Are you alright, cupping her delicate cheek.

"Just worried about having to go back to that place again. "I'm sorry about Danny.

"Leftenant, there is no need for you to apologize. "And second. Do you recall what I had said to you on that ship last year.

"To have faith. she replied softly.

"Have faith leftenant. And if you need more incentive, Keep this in mind. "When this is over, It will be a pleasure to indulge in you once more, looking down at her with a mischievous grin. She could only chuckle. "My man! 

 

* * *

 


End file.
